


Monsters

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Series: Triskelion [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, mentions of past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another tense moment between Isaac and twins, Ethan opens up about the specifics of his and Aiden's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's been a while since I posted, but I was kind of in shock over the season finale of Teen Wolf. I mean, aside from killing Allison, which I was expecting but was no less shocking, they killed my Aiden, and then Ethan and Danny broke up. And while I'm on that. What the hell? Really, Danny knew the whole time! So really, Jeff Davis, why has he been on the sidelines all this time? Why? But anyway, this came from my anger over that episode. It was good, don't get me wrong, but I'm still upset that the twins won't be coming back. Guess I'll just have to watch The Leftovers to see more of them. 
> 
> Another reason this took so long has to do with real life. I work third shift full-time and we had so many people quick or get fired in the past month that I haven't had a day off in three weeks. And aside from today, it doesn't look like another one is anywhere on the horizon for me. I also channeled some of that rage into this as well.

The Pack were all settled down in Derek's loft, the only place large enough for all of them to be in comfortably without being all up in everybody else's business. The space was vast and empty, even with all of them in it, a vast difference from Danny's birthday party. On the table by the windows sat several steaming pizzas with the perpetually hungry teenagers crowding around it, snatching a piece from here and a slice from there before they were all gone. Once everyone has their choice of beverage and pizza, everyone sits around the large center space, taking seats on either the floor of the odd pieces of furniture, Danny, Ethan and Aiden taking up the only couch because they were the sole poly-threesome of the group.

Set up across from the couch was a large flat-screen television that Derek kept who-knows-where when he wasn't using it (and hell, most of them didn't even know he had it,) and Stiles was currently sliding in the latest MARVEL comics movie for pack movie night. After that first, and awkward Star Wars marathon that Ethan had to leave early, it was decided that the pack needed some bonding time outside of life-threatening situations. This was what happened when your Alpha was a mix of a wannabe boy-scout and an actual puppy.

The movie that was chosen by the group (read: Stiles) was the Thor sequel, and things were going pretty okay by their standards until the movie reached the scene that involved the death of Frigga. While the characters on screen were mourning their wife/mother/queen, Isaac tensed from where he was sitting on the floor by Allison's feet. Allison felt the tension in his shoulder run up her leg and Scott noticed just on dint of being Scott.

"Isaac, you okay?" Allison asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"It's just..." Isaac started, his eyes vacant as he continued to stare at the screen. "We never really got to have a memorial for Boyd or Erica." At these words, everyone else in the room tensed as well.

"What made you think of that?" Scott asked, trying to prevent the argument/fight that was bound to happen sooner or later. Isaac, in turn, nodded toward the screen.

"That." He answered. "She died for no reason, just like they did." As he finished his sentence, he turned and glared at the twins on the couch. Both Ethan and Aiden were sitting utterly still, their muscles taut and ready for a fight. After a few tense minutes, where everyone was paying more attention to the drama in the room rather than the movie on the television, eventually one of the twins broke.

"What?" Aiden asked, his arm tense and waiting where it rested across the back of the couch behind Danny's shoulders.

"Really?" Isaac growled, his eyes flickering between blue and gold. "That's all you have to say?"

"What would you like me to say?" Aiden fired back, his voice loosing some of it's practiced smoothness. Isaac's growl grew in volume. "If this is about your two packmates, I've already said I was sorry for my part in there deaths. But if you want to get technical, Kali killed the little blond one and I didn't directly kill Boyd." Two more growls joined Isaac's, one being Derek and the other surprisingly being Jackson. At those growls, Aiden tensed even more, looking to Scott for help, only to see a disappointed glare on his face. Turning instead to Danny, he once again was greeted with disappointment and he dropped his gaze to his lap, shame burning in his face.

"If your waiting for us to get down on your knees and beg for your forgiveness, you've got another thing coming." This, shockingly, came from Ethan, he sat on Danny's other side, but unlike his brother or his packmates, his voice was calm and even. All eyes turned to him, shock plain on there face. A statement like that was more than likely to come from Aiden than Ethan. "I am sorry, I truly am, for the part I played in your friends' deaths, but I was looking out for my own survival."

Jackson scoffed.

"You think your pathetic little life is worth more than theirs?" Isaac was standing now, eyes stuck on a dangerous gold and his fangs threatening to fill his mouth.

"I didn't say that." Ethan responded calmly, his eyes cold. "But you've met Deucalion. Kali, we might have been able to take, but not Deucalion."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jackson snarked from where he was now standing at Isaac's side.

"You don't just defy Deucalion." Aiden supplied, his voice softer than usual. "Not if you want to live." He cast a nervous glance down the couch at his brother.

"Well, if we're picking between you two and Boyd and Erica, we all know who I'd choose." Isaac's voice was rising back up to human cadence from his bestial growl. Ethan snorted. "You got something to say?"

"You want me to say something?" Ethan asked, standing up to be more on Isaac's level. "Fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry we didn't have an abusive dad that locked us in a freezer." Isaac froze, as did everyone else in the room. "I'm sorry we didn't have someone like Scott there to pick up the pieces and make us into more socially acceptable human beings, but we didn't. Honestly, I'd take what you had over the life Aiden and I had growing up."

"I'm sure it was a real tear-jerker." Jackson sassed, earning a glare from Lydia and a stern shake of her head.

"You wanna hear the sob story of our lives?" Ethan's own voice was lowering to something closer to a growl.

"Ethan, don't-" Aiden started.

"Shut up, Aiden!" Once again, the entire room froze, even Stiles, the movie playing on forgotten. Aiden was usually the one to loose his temper, never Ethan. "You already know that we were the omegas of our pack, the bitches." Ethan snorted. "The whipping boys. Well, it was bad growing up. We were the smallest, without any protection, so we were constantly harassed."

"You're really going to try and push this aside because you were picked on as kids?" Jackson, ever the one to state things bluntly.

"We weren't just picked on." Aiden supplied

"No, we were beaten." Ethan's expression was scary, as it lacked almost all emotion. "Broken bones and clawed up faces were the norm." The rest of the pack sat utterly still. "And that's when we were still children. When we were teenagers it got much, much worse." Ethan coughed out a humorless laugh. "Especially when they realized that I liked guys and not girls."

"I don't understand." Allison said, her voice low and soft so as not to raise the tension any more than it already was.

"I was a warm body that could take way more damage than a human." Ethan turned those cold brown eyes to the huntress. "And I recovered quickly." His voice was utterly void of any feeling.

"Oh, my God." Allison gasped, her eyes wide with shock as she realized what he was saying. Lydia brought a hand to her mouth to hold in her own gasp. Everyone sat around in stunned silence at that revelation. Even Jackson had nothing to say. Isaac's eyes had returned to blue, his face entirely human once again as the shock pushed back his transformation. Ethan stood perfectly still in the middle of the room, ignoring even his brother, who looked just as surprised as everyone else at the information.

"Why are you telling us this?" Scott asked.

"Isaac wanted an explanation." Ethan growled. "Why did we kill your friends. Well, I've killed a lot of people, but then again, you already knew that." His now glowing blue eyes turned to his Alpha. "We killed are entire pack, but we didn't do it all in our combined Alpha form. We separated after a certain point to kill those that we had grudges against." Danny's stunned expression went from Ethan to Aiden and back again, trying to process these much more intimate details of their life with their first pack. "Me, I hunted down all of those who thought they could use me." He was standing in Isaac's personal space now, and the other beta recovered enough to stand his ground.

"I found a group of them hiding, trying to escape the massacre we inflicted." Ethan continued, eyes solely on Isaac and ignoring everyone else in the room. "But I found them, and they begged for their lives. Hell, they even offered themselves to me thinking I would spare them. But you know what I did?" Ethan leaned in closer, putting his lips near Isaac's ear.

" _I ate them_."

That whispered revelation was the most shocking, Isaac quickly stepping back to put some distance between himself and the other beta, tripping over a discarded pillow and landing on his ass, staring up in horror at the other werewolf. All around them, everyone kind of deflated. Scott sank back into his chair, so many emotions warring across his face, while Jackson looked away, unwilling to let the others see whatever was in his eyes. Ethan stood like a statue in the middle of the room, his face a mask that slipped and cracked when he felt his brother's hand on his elbow. His brother's presence snapped him out of whatever funk he'd been in and he looked from Aiden's crushed expression to the heartbroken look on Danny's face. Only then did Ethan's bravado fade. He seemed to deflate as the tension left his shoulders and he turned away from everyone, afraid of what he'd see in their eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like watching a movie anymore." He said quickly, shrugging off Aiden's and and moving quickly toward the door, easily sliding open the door and disappearing from the loft, leaving a stunned pack in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> So, with this I wanted to show that Aiden wasn't the only one with anger issues out of the twins, but I also wanted to give a reason why Ethan and Aiden were the way they were when we first met them on the show. This is a bit darker than what I usually do, so I would love some feedback on what y'all think.
> 
> Also, if you get this far, I want everyone to understand that Ethan didn't pull a Hannibal on the former members of his pack. I'm thinking maybe a nice big bit to the throat or maybe the eating of the heart... you know, low key.


End file.
